The Lions Den
by Slvr22
Summary: Hephaistion has been avoiding Alexander and Alexander has decided enough is enough.


Pairing: A/H

Rating: T

Summary: Hephaistion has been avoiding Alexander, and Alexander has had enough of it.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Alexander or Hephaistion they belong only to themselves and history.

Please Read and Review - I haven't wrote anything on the boards in along time so here it goes

* * *

**The Lion's Den**

* * *

It was a hot and humid day and Alexander prayed for rain. In the past weeks it had been a sweltering dry heat that covered the area. After the first few weeks people seemed angry and ill pressed to do menial tasks, even the servants gave looks of disapproval.

_Damn it all to Hades. Slowly, he's been avoiding me, using any excuse he can to leave meetings early or work extremely late in the libraries. Not tonight, tonight he'll have to face me. I have decided that the games are over. _

"Bagoas, deliver this letter to General Amnytas"

"Yes, my king" As Bagoas turns to leave Alexander yanks his arm hard.

"Deliver the letter before sunsets or don't come back unless he's with you."

Bagoas nods his head and sets off in the palace in search for the General. After searching the Generals chambers, the infirmary, the library, the dining hall, the gardens, the barracks and the kitchens he had yet to find him. The Gods seemed to be against him as the sun started to disappear beneath the river but as he ran down the limestone steps he saw the General sitting on a bench watching the sunset only a few meters from Alexander's chambers in a plain knee length Chiton covered by his long emerald and gold robe. He ran as fast as he could up the steps onto his knees near the General as he handed him the sealed piece of parchment with the red bow and the King's words.

* * *

The day's heat dissolved into a muggy annoyance as night fell. Hephaistion was not pleased by the summoning that the King had given. Looking into his blue orbs sent shivers through the servant as if a cold wind had ripped through the heat. Hephaistion was furious, and Bagoas knew that the world was going to shit tonight and he was the carrier.

He watched the moon rise in the sky as the night kiss the sun away. Then suddenly saw a servant running up limestone stairs short of breath searching for someone_._

_Wait its Bagoas he's looking for me._ _What is this?_ As soon as my eyes view the red seal, I know it. The King has summoned me to visit with him. _How dare he summon me off all people?_

Hephaistion laughed as Bagoas skittered off, probably running away from the horror Alexander would inflict on him tonight. The boy was smart, not such the fool he thought him to be after all. Hephaistion sat down a while longer as he looked at the bustling landscape of Babylon in all it's glory. happy to make his_ King_ wait.

_I bet he's pacing the floor right now like a lion so enraged he can't possibly stop moving. I bet he's ripped his chambers to shreds thinking of me. _He laughs a tired, groaning laugh that takes all of his energy._ I bet he's throwing golden cups at the servants, spilling wine and swearing like a commoner and that makes me feel as big as Apollo each morning as he climbs up into his chariot. I must be quite the prize. _

After a short while hephaistion gathers himself, trying to keep his composure as he catches the two love birds, Perdiccass stood against a brightly red colored pillar as he ran his hands through Leo's hair. Hephaistion smiled seeing the action, how they where so open in flirting with each other as he passed by. _They're so obvious._ He rounds the corner and goes up the two levels of stairs. As he draws neared the kings guards keep their eyes peeled to the horizon, there faces lightly flushed with prior laughter. _I know they can hear him; Hell the Gods on Mt. Olympus could by now_, even with the closed doors his voice carries as he screams "Where is he!"

I smile that knowingly smile at the guardsmen Phillipius and enter the Lion's Den.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
